Bolts
by lombax queen
Summary: Alex, a shogun spy, are asigned to spy on our heros, will think of better summary later.


**Beginning writer's notes:** Ok I still haven't beaten Deadlock, but this is after it I guess, no real date this takes place in. Can't think of anything else at the moment,. Besides disclaimers:

Alex, Torn, Lucifer, Kain. And the Organization known as Shogun © to me  
Ratchet and clank, all heroes mentioned (besides the stingingfly thing) and the Ratchet and Clank universe and everything else © to Insomniac games. Enjoy 

Part one; Mission 

Alex was stuck on the planet Orxon until someone came to pick her up. It has been one of those days for Alex, waiting until they arrive. It felt like forever. Alex didn't it; it was an ugly place to be. Orxon pretty much a dying planet. With the Noxious atmosphere, that She wearied a mask so she wouldn't inhale in the poisonous air. She hated being sent here, she just hated it. But hey work is work; you have to live with it. '_Sometimes I wish I didn't have this job,' _she said under her breath, wishing her ride would come already. 

What is Alex anyways you may ask? Well Alex is human, but with Lombax ears, tail, and feet? What's that about? Alex is a crossbreed indeed, but how is it possible for her to be a crossbreed. Humans and Lombaxes can't reproduce. Not many know where she came from or how she was born. She, ironically, doesn't even know herself. She even doesn't know about herself, her past is much unknown to her and is full of mystery. She always wondered about things about her past. Things like 'Where did she come from' or 'who were my parents?' She always questioned herself. 

After a while, Alex heard a sound, which sounded like a ship. She then ran to where she heard the sound. It was indeed her Ride. "Thank goodness." She then ran up to the craft. The hatch door opened, followed by 2 men. 

"I'm so happy you guys are here," Alex said with gladness. "I got worried."

"Ha, why that, you knew we were coming?" One of the men replied to his younger friend. 

"Well let's go already; I'm sick of this place." After said and done, they went back inside and closed the hatch to the door. Alex then put off her O2 mask and her helmet after. She then undid her hair bun and shakes her head so her long, brown hair would come down. She was exhausted; she couldn't wait to get back to base to get something to eat and have some rest, it was on top of her mind right now. The ship lifted off and few off the planet, and traveled though space. 

Two of the troopers were talking while Alex was sitting down. She was looking though out the window staring out through space. She was thinking again, mainly about herself. Really she tried to not to think about her past, but she can't help it. People get ether sick of her not thinking or hearing about it, so much Curiosity it annoys her fellow squad associates. 

"Thinking again as it seems," Said a white furred creature; with a Sarcastic, yet very nice tone.

Alex then turned around to see who spoke to her. "Oh, it's you Torn." 

Torn is a white fox like alien with dark grayish hair and red eyes, thin and in good shape. Very good looking as well, the kind guy that girls would go crazy for. But he's taken, by whom. Alex. They have been together for one and a half years. First met when they were on there first mission together, been together ever since. "Yah, you missed me?" he smirked. 

"Maybe, did you miss me?"

"Of chores I have, why wouldn't I?"  
"I'm just asking."  
"Well no need to, you know I care about you, I think about you each day love." 

Alex blushed; he always had sweet words to say which always seemed to put her in a good mood. She loved him for that, one quality that made her feel happy to have Torn as her boyfriend. 

But what about Torn? Did he love Alex for something, there were many reasons he does, but her never told her what it was. Chances he won't tell her the true reason why he did, but in the meanwhile, Alex didn't care, she was happy with Torn, and that's all that mattered to her.

As the craft was getting close to the base, Alex Gathered her things and prepared for arrival. Torn did as well. The ship then docked and the hatch opened letting the group out. 

The base was a station in vast space, a huge one too. This is where the whole organization works, sleeps, eats, and other thing where they need. But what is this Organization? The name is Shogun, a group of people fighting for Solana, as fighting for control of it that is. But why is Alex, I girl like that in a group like this. It's a long story, but long stories can be told in time. Alex then got something to eat in the cafeteria and then went to her room. 

Alex was cozy in her room. She was reading a book relaxing on her bed. The Book was called "Hero's of Solana," She loved reading about the hero's of the past and now, it pleased her. Alex herself always wanted to be a hero. She wanted to help people, save them from harm and danger. But in the position she is now, on an evil organization, she couldn't. She was stuck in this mess. But Ether way, she loved reading about them. If any of them found out on the organization, it would be her head. 

She then heard a knock on her door; she then hid her book in her dresser. "Who- who is it," in an anxious tone, she awaited for an answer. 

"It's me Torn! Can I come in?"  
"Um sure," she said with her nervous voice. Torn then cam opened the door and came in. "You ok?" 

"Umm yes I'm fine." She said, she then clammed down and put on a smile. "How are you?" 

"Oh I'm fine, I just wanted to check on my dear Alex" he smiled. Alex blushed, she still felt nervous but it was slowly going away. "So what brings you here."? 

"Oh me," Torn said in a cheerful way. "Just wanted to tell you something, the boss wants to see you tomorrow morning, at least when ever you can. 

"Why? Did he say?"  
"Not realty, though he did say he has a job for you."  
"What kind?"  
"That I'm unsure about." 

Alex then turned back to Torn; she then put on a smile. "Well what ever it is I'm sure I don't need to worry about it until tomorrow" Alex then stretch her arms out, and yawned. "So what else is up with you?" 

Torn looked at Alex, putting a smirk on his face, "Oh nothing much." He said in clam voice 

"What?" Alex said confused, unsure what Torn was thinking. Torn then ran up to her and kissed her right on the lips, He wrapped himself around her, Alex did the same. They then fell onto her bed. 

The morning came, Alex and Torn were both in bed sleeping, cuddling. Alex then opened her eyes, and stretch out her arms _'What a night, well I should get dress, the boss wants to see me."_ She thought in her head, she then thought about Torn, she then woke shook him and woke him up, "Wake up sweetie."

Torn then smiled and opened his eyes he then looked at Alex who seemed happy. "Morning Alex," He then hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Alex then hoped out of bed and put on a tank top and some pants, "you should get dress yourself, I'm going to get some breakfast, you coming." 

"Nah you go ahead, I have work to do anyways," Torn put on his armor and left the room. Alex then head down to the cafeteria. 

After she got something to eat and put on her armor, she then went to see the boss. Alex wasn't so sure what it was he wanted to see her for besides for a job, but what kind of job, Most of the time its ether small spy work or delivering packets to fellow affiliates. Alex went to the office where he wanted to see her. She then went to the woman at the desk. "Um I'm here to see Mr. Lucifer" Alex asks to the mermaid looking woman.

"Mr. Lucifer? Ah yes, you must be Alex Bolts. Go down the hall dear." The woman said, pointing to the direction where Alex needs to go. 

At his desk, Ceven Lucifer, was sorting out papers. He was a busy man controlling an organization like Shogun, very busy. He was a blue demon like alien; he had pointy ears and horns coming out of his head. He also had dark Green eyes with black hair. 

"Sir?" said a speaker on his desk, which sounded like the lady at the desk.

"Yes?" Ceven said in a deep voice  
"Bolts is here to see you."

"Ah yes send her in." 

Alex then came in to his office; and sat down on a chair near his desk. "Ah 'Bolts' How are you, welcome. Can I get you anything?" He said with a clam voice. He Often isn't this relaxed, most of the time he's ether stressed out from paper work or angry at something or someone, often when that someone does something wrong. 

Why is everyone calling her Bolts you may ask, that was a nickname they gave her at the beginning of when she was part of this society. She was often called that for being small and cute when they first found her when she was a 10 year old child, living on her own in the world. Alex still is called that today. Even she isn't small anymore, she still didn't mind being called that.

"No thank you sir, I'm fine." Alex replied back to her boss. "Was there something you wanted me for sir?" 

"Well Bolts I'm glad you brought that up. You're a really a good spy Alex, We have sent many of our best people to spy on heroes who are a threat to our little group here," Lucifer when on rambling. "So we must stop them before our mission to have this galaxy under our control can begin. Right now our finest men and woman to spy are spying on heroes like Hydro Girl, Kid Nova, and The StingingFly. So far we already have a few other heros in the palm of our hands, now we need a few more chaptured before our invadsion starts."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Alex said, getting exused by his contoues talking.

"Well," He begain, "I need you to spy on one of them, Well two of them being they work as a team, but you understand what I'm talking about." 

"But why me?" 

"Alex, Alex, Alex; You are a great, no, Wonderful Spy, the girl I need just for the job! I need you to go out to find and hang out with the two heroes, Spy on them, and when the time comes get them into a trap that they won't see comeing!" he laughed for a sec and contnued. "Its Flawproof! So are you in Alex, or are you out." 

Alex then looked at Lucifer, with his hand out. Alex then shook his hand and agreed to his job he had for her. "I Acctpt this job sir." 

"Wonderful." Lucifer had an evil smirk on his face, glad she acpted. "Good so now we move along, Who are you going to look for you ask? You are to spy on the duo Ratchet and Clank!." 

"Ratchet and Clank sir?" 

"Yes, the same Ratchet and Clank who saved this galaxy two times from doom and destruction. The same Ratchet and Clank who defeated Drek and Dr. Nefarious. The Same Ratchet and Clank who saved Bogon from a the rapid proto pets. The Same Rat-" Lucifer then came to a haitus after Alex 'got the idea.' "So understandable?" 

"Yes sir, understandable." 

Lucifer then looked at what Alex was wearing. "Oh, and you won't be needing that armor, we don't want to blow our cover." 

"Huh?" Alex said in confusion. "Why don't I need my armor?"

"I think the normal everyday girl look would be more unrevaling to our plans." Lucifer then called in the mermaid looking girl in. "Yes sir, may I help you."

"Yes get Alex some clothes she can wear for her mission." 

"Right away sir, come with miss Bolts." Alex then followed the mermaid woman to a room full of clothing.

Alex then waited for Lucifer to come at the docks for a last fearwell before her mission. She wasn't wearing her armor this time around though, first time wearing real clothing for a change. She was wearing a gray top, bright blue jeans, and her hair up in a pony. She also had a pouce around her wast so she could put value things in. She was barefoot, showing off her Lombax feet.

Lucifer then came, along with a few garuds. "Well Alex, you ready?" he ask. 

"Yes sir." She then looked down at a forelegged wolf like creature right besides him, he had pointy ears, going straght up. He was a blueish color with read strips. "I didn't know you had a pet sir 

Lucifer laughed. "Oh he's not my pet, but he is yours, This is Kain, he will be with you at all times, kinda like a helper if needed." 

"I don't need some graud dog to protect me Sir, I have weopons, and a fair fighter."  
"Oh, he is an Mornga. not really for protection, just someone so you don't get lonely, heh." He then looked down at the creature. "You take care of her, understood." Kain then let out a bark. "Good." 

"Well I guess I'm all set then."  
"It seems so, Good luck Alex." Alex nod, then head to a small little ship, Kain followed her into it, he jumped in. Alex then looked at the pet that was asigned to her She didn't really want him with her, but she had no choice but to bring him along. The ship then took off, flying fast in space 

End Chapter one.

**Ending notes:** improtent, if you however review this, and you hate it, Don't Be and complete asshold and flame, I don't care if you hate it, please don't. The worst comes to worst you will get in troblem for it. Not from me but the mods here. Also if there are some grammer problems here, please tell me. I will fix them when I get around to them, just don't be mean about it. My grammer sucks and you all know that.


End file.
